heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mai (Dragonball Evolution) (Dragon Ball Series)
Mai (マイ) is a character in the 2009 film Dragonball Evolution. She is an adaptation of Mai, one of Emperor Pilaf's esteemed servants in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball franchise, and is portrayed by Eriko Tamura. Overview In Dragonball Evolution, rather than being one of Pilaf's servants, Mai is the personal servant and assistant of Lord Piccolo, and assists him in taking the Dragon Balls in order for Piccolo to conquer the universe. Appearance Mai has an all red suit and carries sharp three point stars on her belt, along with a gun holster on her hip and wears red knee-boots with high heels. Her suit has an opening above her chest, revealing cleavage. She has straight, black hair that reaches her neck. Personality Biography Mai tracks down Goku and his grandfather in search for the Dragon balls. She alerts Piccolo and infiltrate the grandfather's home when Goku goes on a date with Chi Chi. She threw her stars at the grandfather, only for them to be blocked. Piccolo claims the Dragon Balls aren't at the house and destroys it, taking the grandfather with it. While they are traveling over lava goku finds another Dragon ball, distracted by his visions mai takes the opportunity and kicks him in the face and takes the Dragon ball but goku catches her they both have a short fight, Mai does a strong punch to goku's face however it didn't affect him he kicked her into a pit. Later Chi-Chi has a battle with Mai in a competitive match; as Chi-Chi strikes, Mai blocks her attacks and manages to cut Chi-Chi taking some of her blood in a capsule for future purposes. She then also forfeits much to Chi-Chi's disappointment. She later takes on Chi-Chi's appearance with the aforementioned blood usage, but is stopped by the real Chi-Chi which begins another fight between themselves. Goku watches the fight from a distance but quickly comes over to see what was happening, Chi Chi begs for his help (Mai) which causes Goku to attack the wrong one. By the time he realizes it to be too late, he is shot by Mai; she then escapes successfully. During the final battle between Goku and Piccolo, Mai tracks down Bulma but Bulma releases a trap but with Mai's skills she easily dodges it they have a short fight but Mai easily dominates Bulma with her hand-to-hand combat just as she had the advantage over Bulma, Yamcha shoots her in the back defeating her. Power Techniques and abilities Mai is excellent in martial arts capable of going toe to toe with Bulma and beating her quickly and being a slight equal match to Chi Chi. Mai has stars she throw's with exceptional aim, Mai is also shown to be very agile easily dodging Bulma's trap without trouble. When Bulma shoots her guns Mai has enough speed and reflexes to dodge every single bullet. Techniques * Shapeshifting - Mai can morph using another person's DNA fooling others for the real one. * Electric Shock - Mai is able to launch lightning from her hands in the games. Difference's from the Manga/Anime In the Manga and anime Mai worked for Emperor Pilaf while in the movie she worked under Piccolo. While in the Manga and anime Mai has a more comedic appeal and is less serious, while the film adaptation she is more serious and has a more level-headed approach, being more adapted and capable of handling some situations and it would seem that she is also more powerful than her Manga counterpart capable of using excellent martial arts and agility. Trivia * Mai's height is 5'8 * Mai has the least amount of dialogue of any non-extra in the movie. * Mai is the counterpart of the character of the same name in the anime and manga Dragon Ball except in this movie she works for Piccolo instead of Pilaf. * Mai specifically designed her stars. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains